Worlds Collide
by Ashurii7
Summary: A new adventure awaits our Keyblade wielder's Ashley and Sora, they will face many new challenges and meet new friends. Will they be able to find Riku and the King in time to save the worlds? And who are these people in the black cloaks? They're about to find out! Crossover series with many different animes, OCx?, SoraxKairi, etc... Rated T


**~Worlds Collide~ Chapter 1: At The Beginning**

My body...

It feels... Weightless...

I'm being carried away, drifting further...

My eyes feel heavy, I feel so at peace...

That's when my eyes shot opened. I was floating on the ocean. I was looking at the pink and orange sky above me, feeling a smile creep on to my face. I slowly repositioned my body so my legs were underneath me and my arms fanning in an out, making small waves and keeping me afloat. I looked around, the sun was slowly beginning to set over the horizon. I turned my head to look at my surroundings, and I seen the island... The one I called home for so long. I swam towards it, slowly. I loved that I felt so light in the water. This was my element. The island was getting closer. I stood up, the water level reaching up to my waist as I walked towards the beach, making my way over to my belongings. I picked up my towel and started to dry off, looking towards the setting sun.

"Ashley... Ashley!" I heard my name being called.

I turned my head and smiled, waving to the approaching figures.

"Sora, Riku! Hi!" I smiled at my friends.

Sora smiled back enthusiastically.

"Just getting out from your swim?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, it felt great, as usual"

Riku chuckled.

"You're always out swimming" he stated.

"I can't help that I love the water, plus it feels great to just float and forget about everything around you" I looked up to him.

Riku was a bit taller then I was, of course I'm not the tallest person around. Sora was about the same height as me so I didn't feel as bad.

"Let's go over to the trees and watch the sunset" Sora suggested.

I turned towards him and nodded. I picked up my shorts, quickly shoving them on and pulled my sweater over my head, adjusting it to my body. I didn't really care that I was still wet from my swim. I picked up my bag as we headed towards the leaning tree. The three of us sat there and stared at the sunset. It was then that I started to think about everything that had happened since I had lived here... On Destiny Islands...

I had been an orphan, I never knew my parents. I thought they had abandoned me, so I just dealt with being alone. That was... until I met Sora, Riku and Kairi. I learned that I didn't have to deal with being alone, they were right there. They had been my best friends since the very beginning. I was 2 years older, but that didn't matter to them. I was 18, they were 16. We had been through so much together. From traveling to many different worlds bringing peace, defeating Heartless and Nobodies, saving the world from Ansem... or should I say, Ansem's Heartless, to fighting Xemnas and Organization XIII... I could go on, but I won't... But, if it wasn't for all those foes... I wouldn't have met all the amazing friends I have now...

"Ashley! Sora! Riku!" the three of us whipped our head back to see Kairi and all of our friends.

I smiled and waved.

"Hi everyone!"

Now when I say everyone, I meant EVERYONE! To know who they all are... we'll have to go back...

Back...

To the beginning!

I stood in front of Master Yen Sid with Sora, Donald and Goofy as we listened closely. It had been a year since we had seen each other... but it didn't feel like a year... Of course, we had been sleeping in those capsules all this time. Master Yen Sid was informing us on our next journey, telling us this one would be more difficult then the last. I believed him. Before, we had the challenge of finding Kairi, but now we had to find Riku and the King...

However, the last time I had seen either one, was when the doors to Kindgom Hearts had closed...

Kingdom Hearts...

I remember the look in Riku's eyes as he smiled at Sora, telling him 'take care of them'. 'Them' being me and Kairi. It still hurts my heart to think about that day. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Goofy.

"Ashley, are you ok?" he asked, tilting his head to the side to look at me.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm ok, just got lost in thought, sorry" I shook it off.

Master Yen Sid had been talking about our new foes. Not only do we have Heartless to deal with, but also these things called Nobodies and Organization XIII. All this new information was a lot to swallow. We were not sure of what their true intent was. I guess we would figure that out once we find the King. And when we find the King, we'll be able to find Riku.

"But, there is one more piece of information I must share with you" the wizard spoke.

We all looked up, waiting for Master Yen Sid to speak.

"There are more worlds that have yet to be unlocked. There are far too many for you both to do it together in time" he warned.

I thought about what he just said, sounded to me that there was no way we could do this together.

"So you're saying... We need to split up?" I asked cautiously.

He nodded.

"That is correct, for if you want any chance of bringing all worlds back together in harmony in such a short span of time, you won't be able to do it together" he confirmed.

I nodded and turned my attention towards Sora.

"I'll look after the world's that haven't been unlocked yet. You take Donald and Goofy and find the King and Riku" I said.

"But Ashley-" Sora tried to protest.

I shook my head.

"Sora, this is the only way, and there's no time for us to waste argueing about it" I had to stand my ground.

Sora sighed heavily, not liking this idea. But what choice did we have? He looked at me and nodded, understanding this was the only way. I looked towards Yen Sid as he spoke.

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you" he motioned towards our clothing.

Bot Sora and I looked at each other and ourselves. It was true, it was surprising how much a year could change you. I had gotten a little taller and my clothes felt a little too tight. Surprisingly, my hair had not grown and the same went for Sora.

"Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments" Yen Sid pointed towards a wardrobe.

"Gawrsh, Sora, Ashley, you both sure are growing fast" Goofy said.

"Uh, I guess..." we both stated at the same time.

We both giggled nervously as we pulled and tugged at our clothes. We all walked towards the wardrobe and on the other side, the three fairies were chatting amongst themselves near the window.

"Me, you guys, Riku, and the King. I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the five of us-I mean, six of us-there's nothing to worry about, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" Donald cheered.

"Well, look who's here, dears! Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ashley!" Flora said happily.

"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" Merryweather said.

"I'll do the designing" Fauna said excitedly.

Flora and Merryweather pulled Sora and I away from Goofy. Fauna casted a spell with her wond, which turned our clothes to green. Needless to say, we weren't too satisfied with the color.

"Oh, that will never do" Merryweather wove her wand towards us, changing our clothes to blue.

"Now, now, dears" now they were pink.

Pink? No.

After a few waves of wands and multiple color changes, Sora snapped.

"Aww, would you just decide?" he begged, we were pressed for time.

I nodded, I was getting a little annoyed as well. The fairies gasped at Sora's outburst then slightly giggled.

"All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!"

All three fairies turn their spells on Sora and I at the same time, and our clothes started to change. His outfit was a black version of the previous outfit, although with better improvements with red and gold bands. He looked towards my direction as I was inspecting my clothes. I wore a black spandex romper that was sleeveless with a black and silver hoodie with also no sleeves. I wore black boots that reached below my knees with silver buckles and straps. Around my waist, just below the sweather, I had a belt that I'd be able to strap my keyblade too, along with pack a few items incase I ran into trouble. Happy with my attire, I smiled at the fairies as did Sora.

"Oh, my!" Flora gasped.

"Ooh, it's lovely" Fauna spoke up.

"Oh, yes! He does look very dashing. And Ashley, you look beautiful" Merryweather smiled.

Sora looked satisfied with his clothes. Just at that moment, both our keyblades in our hands. Our keyblades looked very similar, with the exception that Sora's was gold at the handle, while mine was silver.

"Now, those aren't ordinary garments" Flora stated.

"They have very special powers" Fauna finished.

Flora brougth forth two glowing orbs which hovered in front of us.

"Take the orb, dears" Fauna said.

We grabbed for the orbs and brought it towards us and it disappeared into our bodies.

"And watch what happens" Merryweather said.

Both of us were struck with an immense surge of power. A light flashed and our clothes had changed to the color red. Donald and Goofy looked at us in awe. Now both of us held a second Keyblade.

"Whoa!" we were both shocked.

"Wow!" Donald looked in amazement.

"Two Keyblades!" Goofy said in awe.

"This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last" Merryweather warned.

Sora sighed as I patted his back.

"Your garments also have other powers-but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey" Flora advised us.

Sora looked at both of his Keyblades. I thought about what Merryweather said. It will be more difficult since me and Sora won't be fighting together this time. But not matter what, we could get through it.

"Okay, we'll do our best. And thanks a lot!" Sora thanked the fairies.

"Yes, thank you" I said gratefully.

"Oh, and there's something else for you-from Master Yen Sid" Fauna stated.

"Oh boy!" Donald cheered.

We walked back into the hallway, where Yen Sid motioned over for us to go to the window. Two gummi ships rose from below into view.

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Donald said.

"I'm guessing the other one is mine" I asked.

Yen sid nodded in reply.

"So you guys ready to go?" he asked.

We all nod, then stand up straight in the wizard's presence.

"Now, now, just a moment. Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared. Ashley, since you will be travelling into the other dimention of worlds, those pathways do not exist either" Yen Sid informed.

"How do we get around?" asked Donald.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ships. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts." Yen Sid explained.

"Our hearts are connected" Sora said.

"That is correct" Yen Sid confirmed.

"Got it!"

"But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Donald complained.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ashley. Everyone is waiting" he said.

"Okay, let's get going!" Sora exclaimed.

We all stood up straight as we faced Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald began.

"We sure do appreciate the help" Goofy finished.

Each of us gave the wizard a salute and ran down the corridor...

I walked towards my Gummi Ship. I was admiring how it was customized for myself. The way I could tell? It was orange and blue, two of my favorite colors. I turned towards the others.

"I guess, this is goodbye for now" Sora, kicking the dirt on the ground.

I smiled sympathetically. I walked towards Sora and placed my hand on his shoulder, making him look up to me.

"Don't say goodbye, say that you'll see me later" I winked.

He looked at me a little dazed, then smiled and winked back.

"Right, take care Ashley, we'll be able to keep in contact through the ships' communications" he said.

"Exactly. Donald, Goofy, I'm counting on you both to take care of him" I said.

"Will do" they both saluted.

I smiled as I walked up to them and hugged them. I felt them wrap an arm around me as well.

"You guys take care too" I said.

"We promise" Goofy said as we pulled away.

I smiled and walked back over to Sora and brought him towards me.

"Don't worry about anything, we'll find Riku and the King, bring the worlds back together again and defeat this organization. Together" I said.

"Right!" Sora confirmed.

I pulled away and smiled. I then turned around and walked towards the ship, lifting my arm up as I saluted them with my back turned.

The time of a new journey was upon us. We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into... But that never stopped us before!


End file.
